


Intimate Joining

by zeek_the_random



Series: Zeek Does MMoM 2020 [13]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Anal Fingering, Introspection, M/M, MMoM 2020, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2020, Other, Pre-Slash, fused to masturbate, mmom, slight memory confusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:20:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24161215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeek_the_random/pseuds/zeek_the_random
Summary: Gotenks did not expect to be summoned for this reason
Relationships: Trunks Briefs/Son Goten
Series: Zeek Does MMoM 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726786
Kudos: 22





	Intimate Joining

**Author's Note:**

> Once Posted I never look at these stories/chapters again. This is all just id fic that I post in case someone else might like it. I do not view hits or kudos and comments are disabled.
> 
> This is the thirteenth of the MMoM 2020 fics I have done. I don't know if I'll do all 31 days but I'll put up everyone I do in a series. I will not be adding them to the collection however since I personally dislike the control mods of collections can exert over fics in them. I mean I post and forget these things so I don't like anyone no matter how trustworthy having that kind of power over my id fics

Intimate Joining

He came into being in an explosion of power just like he always did. It was only afterwards that he noticed he was completely nude and standing near a lake. That hadn’t happened for years not sense the times the two who formed him would goof off in the bath with one of their fathers. He frowned wondering why he was lacking clothes in the middle of nowhere. Normally the reason he’d been summoned was clear but there was confusion, shame, lust and regret clouding his memory.

He focused on the moments before he came into being. They had been here swimming and goofing off and the discussion had turned to sex as it often did these days. “Man I’m like constantly horny here lately.” The more bold one Trunks had said. The other one had done his best to ignore it but after a bit of needling had admitted the same.

“At least you’ve got a big house with a door that locks,” Goten had said. “Mom freaks out if I lock the door and well I don’t want to deal with her walking in after all she made Gohan give me the talk last time she even suspected I was up to anything in the same neighbor hood as sex.”

Trunks had rubbed his friend a bit and then suggested they just beat off here but Goten had been against it. He knew of course that both boys were dancing around the fact they wanted to change their relationship to make it into something intimate but also how afraid each of them were at the idea of even broaching the subject. “Then how about we fuse,” one of them had finally said. He wasn’t sure which the memory was too confused too many powerful conflicting emotions but eventually they had agreed.

He wasn’t sure how he felt being brought into the world for such a reason. Still he could feel how much they desired intimacy with each other and in a way he was the ultimate expression of the conenction being literally born of them both. It might even be nice not to exist just to fight a battle or act as a training aid for the other father.

Still he considered refusing to do what they wanted him to do but the curios minds he’d inherited from them made him wonder what it would be like. His existence was by it’s nature temporary his mind, body and soul a merging of their own. He began to use their memories to explore his body the way they did when they were alone. It was more intense than he thought it would be. His mind began to swim with images and fantasies a mix of memories of the time they allowed themselves to risk physical affection as just friend and what they secretly wanted to do to each other. The images came faster even as he stroked himself. Soon he was sucking on his free fingers knowing he wanted to experience more and once they were slick enough he inserted them into his self. He knew that only one of them had ever experimented this way though the other had thought of it. He grimaced a bit wishing he had access to the lubricant the one who had tried this used but as he relaxed it began to feel very pleasurable. Despite knowing how long they could do this for he climaxed fast feeling shift inside him as he did so. He had no idea how they would feel about this once his time was up but he had the feeling that it would cause an irrevocable shift in their relationship.

He dived into the water to clean himself off and wondered if he would have time to do this again before his time was up. He had no idea if they’d ever do this again, since he was unsure how much of his thoughts and experiences they would recall. He found he hoped they would choose to allow him to do more of this because as satisfying as fighting had been it was nice to do something different for once.

The End


End file.
